nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora and the Lost City of Gold
Dora and the Lost City of Gold is a 2019 American adventure film directed by James Bobin. It is a live-action adaptation and continuation of Nickelodeon and Nick Jr.'s television series Dora the Explorer. It stars Isabela Moner as the title character, with Eugenio Derbez, Michael Peña, Eva Longoria, and Danny Trejo in supporting roles. A live action Dora the Explorer adaptation was announced in 2017, and Moner was cast in the titular role in May 2018. Most other lead cast members were hired throughout the rest of the year, and filming took place from August to December 2018 in Australia. The film was theatrically released in the United States on August 9, 2019, by Paramount Pictures. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised Moner's performance. Plot Deep in the Peruvian jungle, Dora, daughter of explorers Cole and Elena, spends her days going on adventures with her monkey friend Boots, her cousin Diego, and imaginary friends Backpack and Map while thwarting the fox thief Swiper. When Dora and Diego are six and seven-years-old, Diego leaves to be with his family in Los Angeles, while Dora's family remains searching for the hidden Inca city Parapata. Ten years later, Dora's parents decipher the location of Parapata but choose to send Dora to Diego's school in LA while they travel to the lost city. Staying with Diego's family, Dora meets fellow students Sammy and Randy, but Diego considers her an embarrassment. On a class field trip to a museum, Dora and the others are lured to its off-exhibit archives, where they are captured by mercenaries who fly them to Peru. When they land, a man named Alejandro, who claims to be a friend of Dora's parents, helps them escape. In the process the mercenaries, aided by Swiper, steal Dora's map. Alejandro reports that Dora's parents have gone missing, and that the mercenaries are searching for them in hopes of getting into Parapata and stealing its treasures. Dora resolves to find her parents first with Alejandro's help, while the other teens come along in hopes of being rescued. The group travels through numerous obstacles, including quicksand, Inca ruin puzzles, and attacks from forest guards of Parapata. After numerous hazards, Dora reaches her parents just outside the borders of Parapata, but Alejandro reveals he was working for the mercenaries all along and captures them. The other teens are caught as well, but Boots the monkey helps them escape. With Dora's parents still prisoners, the teens decide to find the way inside Parapata in hopes of acquiring treasure that they can use to bargain for Elena and Cole's release. Inside the hidden city, Dora and the others solve its temple's puzzles and dodge its traps, bringing them to the center shrine. Alejandro turns out to have been following them, and attempts to steal its central idol himself, but instead falls into a trap. The soldiers guarding Parapata, led by their queen, defeat the mercenaries and confront the teens. Dora speaks to them in Quechua, assuring that the teens only came for her parents and to learn. The Inca permit the teens and Dora's family to leave, allowing them a glimpse of their greatest treasure. The teens and Dora's parents arrive at Dora's jungle home. Her parents discuss going on another expedition as a whole family, but Dora decides to return to school in Los Angeles. She and the other teens celebrate at a party while Alejandro and the mercenaries remain prisoners in Parapata. Cast * Isabela Moner as Dora ** Madelyn Miranda as Young Dora * Eugenio Derbez as Alejandro Gutierrez, an explorer and professor of National University of San Marcos in Peru * Michael Peña as Cole, Dora's father * Eva Longoria as Elena, Dora's mother * Jeff Wahlberg as Diego, Dora's cousin ** Malachi Barton as Young Diego * Nicholas Coombe as Randy * Madeleine Madden as Sammy * Temuera Morrison as Powell * Adriana Barraza as Abuelita Valerie * Pia Miller as Mami, Dora's aunt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Inca Princess Kawillaka * Isela Vega as Old Woman Voices * Danny Trejo as Boots the Monkey * Benicio del Toro as Swiper the Fox * Marc Weiner as Map * Sasha Toro as Backpack * Dee Bradley Baker as Animal Vocal Effects Production On October 24, 2017, a deal was struck for a live action version of the television series to be made, with James Bobin directing. Nicholas Stoller and Danielle Sanchez-Witzel were hired to pen a script. Michael Bay's Platinum Dunes was announced as producer, though Bay and the company were ultimately not involved. The film depicts a teenage version of Dora. It was issued an initial release date of August 2, 2019. In May 2018, Isabela Moner was cast to play Dora. Eugenio Derbez began negotiations to join in June, and was confirmed to appear in July. Micke Moreno was cast to play Diego, though had to withdraw and was replaced by Jeff Wahlberg. Eva Longoria and Michael Peña were cast as Dora's parents that August. Madeleine Madden also joined the cast of the film. In October, Q'orianka Kilcher was added to the cast, and in November, Pia Miller was set to play Dora's aunt Mami. In December 2018, Benicio del Toro joined as the voice of Swiper, and in March 2019, Danny Trejo announced that he had been cast as the voice of Boots the Monkey. In an interview with Forbes Moner stated that she learnt Quechua language for the character. She said that the film would "take audiences to Machu Picchu" to "explore the Incan culture," and commented that "Dora is very cultured and she knows everything about everything," and that she "doesn't have a defined ethnicity." Filming Filming began on August 6, 2018, on the Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia, and concluded in early December 2018. Marketing The trailer for the film was released during the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards on March 23, 2019. The trailer also revealed that Monster Trucks co-writer Matthew Robinson and Nicholas Stoller received screenplay credit. Release The film was released on August 9, 2019. It was previously slated for August 2, 2019. Reception Box office , Dora and the Lost City of Gold has grossed $37.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $12.9 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $50.1 million, against a production budget of $49 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside The Kitchen, The Art of Racing in the Rain, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark and Brian Banks, and was projected to gross $15–20 million from 3,500 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $6.7 million on its first day, including $1.25 million from Thursday night previews. It went into debut to $17 million, finishing fourth at the box office; 46% of its audience was Latino, while 32% were Caucasian, 11% African-American and 10% Asian. It dropped 51% in its second weekend to $8.5 million, finishing seventh. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 83% based on 115 reviews, with an average rating of 6.46/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Led by a winning performance from Isabela Moner, Dora and the Lost City of Gold is a family-friendly adventure that retains its source material's youthful spirit." Metacritic gave the film a weighted average score of 63 out of 100, based on 23 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported that adult and children filmgoers gave it an average of 4.5 and 3.5 stars out of 5, respectively. Peter Debruge of Variety wrote, "Whereas most of the cast (and especially Derbez) play broad, borderline-slapstick versions of their characters, Moner has the wide eyes and ever-chipper attitude we associate with Dora, but adds a level of charisma the animated character couldn't convey." References Video External links * Category:Nickelodeon Movie